<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un pequeño beso. by Nevermoree</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647004">Un pequeño beso.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree'>Nevermoree</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Semana Sterek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU niños, AU primaria, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Elementary School, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Mención de que a Jackson podría gustarle Stiles, Peter is a Little Shit, Probablemente describí mal a los niños? Pero no recuerdo cómo actúan los niños de esa edad, Semana Sterek 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek estaba experimentando lo que las personas suelen llamar como “El primer amor”.<br/>La primaria había comenzado y con la primaria y un nuevo salón, había llegado Stiles."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Semana Sterek 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un pequeño beso.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Para la semana Sterek que estoy organizando en la página de facebook "shippeemos sterek".<br/>El día 1 era "Niño" o "Derek adolescente" y esto lo debí de haber terminado el 8 (que es cuando empezó la semana sterek, pero en beses la bina no ez komo uno kiere (?). Espero que les guste ♥ esto está inspirado en esta imagen:<br/>https://i.imgur.com/1U0ubLM.png</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek tenía seis años la primera vez que tuvo una “conversación seria” acerca de bebés con su hermana mayor Laura, de siete años. </p><p>—Escuché que si besas a alguien, puedes tener un bebé con esa persona —comentó Laura, bebiendo su juguito de uva mientras balanceaba sus piecitos de atrás hacia adelante en la silla frente al mostrador de la cocina. </p><p>Derek frunció el ceño ligeramente y tomó otra galleta. </p><p>—No creo que sea cierto, los bebés salen de la panza y los besos se dan en los cachetes —comentó Derek antes de remojar su galleta dentro de su vasito de leche. </p><p>—Quizá el beso se lo tienes que dar a esa persona en la panza —comentó Laura, tomando una de las galletas de Derek, quien frunció el ceño un poco más, pero no objetó. </p><p>—Los bebés se hacen con otro tipo de beso —dijo Peter, tratando de no reír ante la conversación que se encontraban teniendo sus sobrinos.</p><p>—¿Otro tipo de beso? —preguntó Laura, notablemente interesada. </p><p>—Sí, le tienes que dar un besito en los labios a esa persona —continuó Peter. </p><p>Derek y Laura abrieron sus ojos con asombro ante esas palabras. </p><p>—Besarse en la boca es yukis —se quejó Derek. </p><p>—Solo los adultos pueden hacer eso —asintió Laura. </p><p>—Por eso solo los adultos son los que tienen bebés —aclaró Peter, rodando los ojos. </p><p>Derek y Laura se quedaron en silencio, tan solo rompiendo ese silencio con el sonido de sus dientes masticando las galletas. </p><p>Peter decidió dejarlos en paz, tomó dos refrescos del refrigerador y regresó hacia la sala, en donde se encontraba su amigo. </p><p>—¿Tú crees que sea cierto? —susurró Derek. </p><p>—Bueno, tío Peter ya es muy grande, tiene catorce años y ya casi va a la presparatoria —dijo Laura, finalmente poniéndose de pie. </p><p>—¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? —le preguntó Derek, caminando detrás de su hermana mayor. </p><p>—Sí, vamos a jugar a las… </p><p> </p><p>Derek y Laura se quedaron estupefactos. </p><p> </p><p>—Peter está haciendo un bebé —susurró Derek, tirando de la manga de Laura, mientras veía a su tío darle un pequeño pico a su “amigo”. </p><p>Laura asintió repetidas veces. Ambos salieron corriendo hacia el patio trasero de la casa. </p><p>—No, no quiero que haya otro bebé —se quejó Derek— Cora lloraba mucho, todo el tiempo. </p><p>—Sí, no me dejaba dormir y tiraba de mi cabello con sus manos pegajosas —aceptó Laura. </p><p> </p><p>Derek estaba experimentando lo que las personas suelen llamar como “El primer amor”. </p><p>La primaria había comenzado y con la primaria y un nuevo salón, había llegado Stiles. Y Derek no entendía por qué su tío Peter siempre le decía que cuando estuviera enamorado sentiría la necesidad de jalar de las colitas de aquella niña. Porque Derek solo sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y regalarle cosas. </p><p>Por las mañanas, cuando tomaba su cajita de jugo para el almuerzo, tomaba una extra para Stiles. Si su mamá le compraba chocolates, los guardaba para llevarle a Stiles. Todo lo que Derek hacía, giraba alrededor de Stiles, pero valía totalmente la pena no comer chocolates, si podía ver la linda sonrisa de Stiles apoderarse de todo su rostro. </p><p>—Derek —habló Stiles, caminando hacia el de ojos verdes. </p><p>—Stiles —balbuceó Derek y fijó la vista en el suelo. </p><p>Derek no sabía qué hacer cerca de Stiles, cuando el niño de ojos castaños se acercaba a él, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, su pancita se sentía rara y su corazoncito hacía “tum tum” tan rápido que a veces lo escuchaba en sus oídos. </p><p>—¿Quieres comer junto a mi? —preguntó Stiles sin notar lo nervioso que estaba el de ojos verdes. </p><p>Derek asintió levemente para dejar saber su respuesta. </p><p>—¡Muy bien! Te traje unas galletas, ayudé a mi mamá a prepararlas, las pedí especialmente para ti porque tú has sido muy bueno conmigo —comenzó a hablar Stiles mientras abría su lonchera de batman y sacaba una bolsa de papel que tenía escrito con letras chuecas “DeЯek”.</p><p>Especialmente para él. Derek se sentía como el niño más feliz del mundo. </p><p>—Stilinski —Jackson habló para llamar la atención de Stiles.</p><p>Derek le dedicó una mirada molesta a Jackson. Derek tenía razones para creer que Jackson estaba enamorado de Stiles, después de todo, su tío siempre decía que los niños cuando estaban enamorados solían molestar a esa persona que les gustaba. </p><p>
  <em> —Ya sabes, unos ligeros insultos, tirones de pelo, mancharlos con pintura, ocasionalmente pegarles, no lo apruebo, pero los niños son así, yo lo llegué a hacer, solía arrojarle bolas de papel a Chris y ahora estamos saliendo.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> —¿Pero por qué hacías eso si ya no eres un niño? —preguntó Laura, observandolo fijamente.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Peter frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> —Ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fue la única respuesta de Peter, antes de que se cruzara de brazos e ignorara completamente a sus sobrinos.  </em>
</p><p>Y Jackson hacía esa clase de cosas. Empujaba a Stiles, lo trataba como tonto aunque Stiles era realmente listo, lo llamaba por nombres, le aventaba bolas de papel o plastilina y lo manchaba con pintura. </p><p>Una memorable vez Derek se había peleado con Jackson para que dejara a Stiles en paz y habían llamado a su mamá. Pero desde aquella vez, hacía un par de semanas, Jackson no se había metido con Stiles. </p><p>Hasta ahora. </p><p>—¿Qué quieres Jackson? —Stiles también le dedicó una mirada molesta al niño rubio. </p><p>—¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Hale? —preguntó el niño y Derek estaba casi seguro de que preguntaba porque estaba celoso. </p><p>—Porque me gusta pasar tiempo con Derek —respondió Stiles, con la frente en alto e inflando el pecho para tratar de parecer más grande, a pesar de ser bastante pequeño y delgado. </p><p>—Pues actúan como si fueran novios, Derek y Stiles, sentados en un árbol, be-san-do-se, son novios, son novios, se besan sus bocas, se pasan el chicle —comenzó a canturrear Jackson. </p><p>Pronto todos en el salón se encontraban haciéndole coro. El rostro de Derek se sentía caliente y las mejillas de Stiles también se habían teñido de rosa. </p><p>—¿Y qué tiene de malo que Derek sea mi novio? —preguntó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño. </p><p>—Derek no puede ser tu novio, porque es un niño —dijo Scott. </p><p>—¿Y qué tiene que ver que él sea un niño? —preguntó Danny. </p><p>—Que los niños no salen con niños, salen con niñas —aclaró Scott. </p><p>—Eso no es cierto, mi mamá tiene una nueva novia y ella me trata bien, me trata mucho mejor que mi papá —se quejó Isaac. </p><p>—Además mi tío tiene novio también —añadió Derek, cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>—Y uno de los policías de mi papá también tiene novio —agregó Stiles. </p><p>—Y Kira es mi novia —se quejó Malia, tomando la mano de la otra niña. </p><p>—Y a mi me gustan los niños, así que eso de que las niñas salen con niños no es cierto —Danny se cruzó de brazos. </p><p>—Sí, McCall, ¿Ya me has visto en un espejo? soy muy bonito, a mi no me importaría si alguien es niña o niño, cualquiera debería saber lo que es tenerme de novio, aquí el problema es Stilinski y Hale —finalizó Jackson. </p><p>—¿Qué problema tienen ellos? —preguntó Lydia. </p><p>—Que ello dos no pueden ser novios, porque Stilinski es tonto y solo yo lo puedo molestar —se quejó Jackson, comenzando a hacer un berrinche y zapateando varias veces en el piso. </p><p>—No soy tonto —se defendió Stiles, lágrimas amenazaban con salir— y mi mamá dijo que Derek podía ser mi novio, yo le pregunté y ella me dijo que sí podía pero que no me podía casar todavía con él hasta que tuviera cuarenta —Stiles levantó ocho dedos para indicar la cantidad—, tuve que limpiar mi cuarto para que me dejara tener novio así que sí puedo —Stiles infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos. </p><p>—¿Entonces eres mi novio? —preguntó Derek, asombrado. </p><p>—Duh, no limpié mi cuarto para nada. </p><p>—Pero ¿No me preguntaste? </p><p>—¿Tengo que preguntarte? Mi mamá dijo que sí podías ser mi novio si limpiaba mi cuarto, no sabía que te tenía que preguntar, oh, no, ¿Qué hago si no quieres? ¿Debería ensuciarlo otra vez? —se preguntó Stiles, observando fijamente su almuerzo. </p><p>Los demás niños ya habían perdido el interés por Stiles y Derek y ahora se encontraban jugando a “la trae”. </p><p>—No te diría que no, sí quiero ser tu novio —dijo Derek, sonriendo. </p><p>—¡Ah! Muy bien, entonces ahora somos novios —y tras decir eso, Stiles se inclinó para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a Derek, como tantas veces había visto a sus padres y el cual, según le explicaron, significaba “te quiero”. </p><p>Derek parpadeó repetidas ante el beso. </p><p><em> Oh no. </em>Pensó el de ojos verdes. </p><p>
  <em> ACABO DE HACER UN BEBÉ.  </em>
</p><p>Stiles no prestó atención al pequeño ataque de pánico que estaba viviendo Derek, pues se encontraba abriendo su bolsa con galletas para empezar a tomar su merienda antes de que el recreo terminara. </p><p>Más tarde, Peter Hale se reía mientras que Laura Hale empacaba las cosas de ella y de Derek diciendo que debían dejar la ciudad porque Derek no podía hacerse cargo de un bebé, que le dejarían una carta a sus padres explicando que se irían a vivir lejos de Beacon Hills y que enviaran mucho dinero para comprar pizza todos los días. </p><p>Derek tiraba de la maleta, peleando con su hermana, asegurando que estaba listo para que Stiles tuviera a su bebé y que él se haría cargo de todo, que vendería limonada los fines de semana para pagar por los pañales del bebé, porque los bebés usaban muchos, ya había visto a Cora. </p><p>Y Cora lloriqueaba porque ella también quería ir con ellos, pero Laura le decía que aún era muy pequeña para acompañarlos, que cuando estuviera en primaria y fuera una niña grande como ellos podría ir. </p><p>Y Talia simplemente se había quedado en shock tras escuchar que<em> su bebé </em>Derek ya tenía novio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>